gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Flay Allster
is a fictional character in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Personality & Character Flay, the daughter of Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster and a Heliopolis technical college student; she's pretty and popular within the colony. She is also shown to have a general distrust toward Coordinators. Before the events of Gundam Seed, she presents herself has a carefree and spoiled princess personality. After the attack on Heliopolis, more is revealed about her nature. She revealed herself to be the least courageous, fearful, mentally/emotionally fragile, manipulative, jealous, and spiteful person. Her hate and fear of coordinators was shown in the earlier events of Gundam Seed as she at times freaks out in the presence of a Coordinator, even going as far as exaggerating a situation to convince others that coordinators are bad. While not part of the Blue Cosmos group, she's a sympathizer of their ideals against Coordinators. Her desire for revenge and hate towards coordinators only magnified after the death of her father. She took advantage of Kira's fragile emotions and willingly gave her body to Kira to make him fall in love with her. She deviously laughed at the fact that she could manipulate Kira to follow her will to kill the Coordinators they encountered. However, near the middle of Gundam Seed, her feelings toward Kira were indicated to have become genuine, as she expressed private concern for him during the battle that separated them. Towards the near end of the series, she developed a certain level of guilt over all that has happened. She redeemed herself by alerting the Earth ship Archangel of an imminent attack. Skills & Abilities Flay is naturally talented in emotional and psychological manipulation to people. She's capable of extending her emotional insecurities onto others, inciting public unrest amongst her peers; she's also capable of using her womanly charms to emotionally manipulate people to do her bidding. After she was converted into a military officer for the alliance, she was trained in the basics of side arms, but she has a very basic level of training, lacking any serious military skills due to the expedient need for officers rushed into the front-line. History Gundam Seed Flay is shown to be living on Heliopolis at the beginning of the series. Her fiancé is Sai Argyle, which was arranged by their parents. On Orb's colony Heliopolis, Flay receives a letter from Sai. Suddenly, ZAFT launches an attack on the colony, prompting its populace to seek shelter in the lifeboats. Flay was separated from her friends for the duration of the attack. Eventually, the colony gave way and imploded, causing the lifeboats to eject. However, the boat Flay was on had malfunctioned and was dead in space. Kira Yamato, who was piloting the mobile suit Strike, retrieved it and brought it into the Archangel. As she was helped out of the boat, she notices Kira and leaps towards him. At first, she presumes she is on a ZAFT ship, due to the presence of the Strike but Kira assured her that they are on an Alliance vessel and that their friends are already onboard. After evading ZAFT several times, the Archangel began to run low on supplies and required salvage from the wreckage of Junius 7. During the sweep, Kira finds a life pod, which he brings onboard. The pod door opens in the hanger, with a pink-haired girl and a little spherical robot called Haro inside. The girl introduces herself as Lacus Clyne, a famous singer and the daughter of the current PLANT chairman, Siegel Clyne. Flay later refused to even bring food to Lacus' quarters, afraid that she might get hurt. Miriallia pointed out that Kira was nearby, also a Coordinator; Flay defends that he's different but doesn't trust Lacus, thinking she was from ZAFT. Lacus comes in, correcting her that ZAFT is the military and that she is actually from the PLANTs. She tries to befriend Flay but is rebuffed, refusing to have anything to with Coordinator. As Lacus is escorted back to her room, Kuzzey asks if she is with Blue Cosmos; Flay denies it but explains that she agrees with their doctrine that Coordinators aren't natural. The Archangel rendezvoused with an escort from the Eighth fleet. On one of the cruisers, was her father. Flay was so excited to be reunited with him. Unfortunately, ZAFT attacked again. Flay took Lacus to the bridge and threatened to kill her unless ZAFT calls off their attack. Unfortunately, the warning came too late, as her father was killed. Flay blamed Kira for not protecting her father, claiming that he was secretly loyal to his fellow Coordinators. Flay decided to enlist in the Alliance when the Archangel rendezvoused with the Eighth Fleet. During the rendezvous, the Cruset team attacked and Kira was nowhere to be found. She attempted to suit up and pilot the Strike herself. However, Kira returned, dissuading her from doing so and vowing to protect everyone. 'Moved' by the actions, she kisses Kira and allows him to do so. However, when the battle goes south and Kira is rendered catatonic over the battle, she decides to take advantage of Kira's state, seducing (including having sex with) and manipulating him. These actions would lead her to break up with Sai, leading to him to suffer himself and attempt to show up Kira. She was present during all their battles en route to JOSH-A. When the young crew is able to be reunited with their parents, Flay snapped at Kira for trying to pity her. After Kira fought Athrun, Kira disappeared and everyone on the ship then believed he was dead. Distraught, Flay approached Sai for comfort, telling him that her feelings for Kira were never really true. Sai, however, claimed that she was deluding herself. Later, she was promoted to another ship. Then, during ZAFT's Operation Spit Break, she was abducted by ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset. However, she was treated less like a prisoner and began to respect Coordinators. During a fight between Dominion and Archangel, Rau decided to release Flay towards Dominion. First, Azrael thought that it was a trap, and then Flay said she had the key to ending the war. Azrael changed his mind and ordered Natarle to capture Flay's pod. Kira tried to stop Calamity from taking her to the Dominion, but he was ambushed by Raider and Forbidden. After Flay was taken into the Dominion, she realized that Kira was the pilot of Freedom when she heard his voice over the radio. And there she met her new superior, Natarle Badguriel. She served in the Dominion's bridge in some battles. After the destruction of Boaz, Flay didn't want to see battles anymore. Natarle just told her to stay in her room because they are going to see more battles. She also told Natarle that she wanted to see Kira and the Archangel. But she said that there's a slim chance of seeing them. Natarle stands up to Azrael, who was more concerned with the destruction of the PLANTs than GENESIS and orders Flay and the crew to evacuate the Dominion. As they flee the ship's destruction, Flay tells the crew to get to the Archangel. Death Flay's shuttle is destroyed by a laser blast from Rau Le Creuset's Providence Gundam, thus ending the young woman's life right in front of the eyes of Kira Yamato, who was trying to save her at the time. However, her spirit appears to Kira, expressing her regrets and assuring him that her true feelings will protect him. Filled with anguish, Kira goes into SEED mode and goes off to avenge Flay by killing Le Creuset. Pics Gallery 496729642.jpg|Flay "touched" by Kira's kindness. Flayxkira.png|Flay kissin Kira in "Stars Falling In Space". Kirafllay03.jpg|Flay about to kiss Kira. Naked after sex.jpg|Flay naked in Kira's bed. Fllay hot.jpg|Flay flirting with Kira. Flay allster.jpg|Flay appears in Kira's flashback. Allster.jpeg|Flay cries before her demise. Notes *''Gundam SEED's director, Mitsuo Fukuda states that Flay's ghost didn't actually appear. The scene was merely a way to illustrate what Flay could've said to Kira. *In early draft of ''Gundam SEED, Flay was suppose to be Strike Rouge's pilot and used by Earth Alliance for propaganda. *In the game Super Robot Wars W for the Nintendo DS, Flay is saved from death much earlier on, when the Neue Welltar (the unified team of mecha heroes including the Archangel group) intercept Flay (placed in a remote-controlled GINN) before she is picked up by the Dominion while carrying the N-Jammer Canceler data (in fact, the original TV scenario of being recovered by the Dominion results in a game over). *Flay's relationship with Kira can be compared to Sochie's relationship with Rolan from Turn A Gundam. *English voice actress Tabitha St. Germain who voice Flay Allster also voiced Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Flay and Lacus's English voice actresses, Tabitha St. Germain and Chantal Strand, play a similar love triangle relationship role with Shana and Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana. *There are rumors among fans that Flay might have been pregnant with Kira's child, given that she was sick during their journey on the Indian Ocean, with what Kira believed was not sea sickness as none of the other crew were sick. *Flay , Stella Loussier and Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy also share the same voice actress in the English dub. *Her role on the Archangel is similar to Fraw Bow's role on White Base. They were both in charge of household duties on the ship, instead of combat. They were in the middle of a love triangle between two friends, that caused one to develop an inferoity complex. With Flay the triangle is between her, Kira and Sai, while Fraw's triangle was between, her, Amuro and Hayato. But in personality she was more similar to Katejina Loos. External Links *Flay Allster on Wikipedia *Flay Allster on Gundam Official Allster, Flay